Whenever
by MC'Phoenix
Summary: .:Jasper/Bree:."Bree responde con entusiasmo, porque algo arde dentro de ella cada vez que Jasper la toca, algo que le quema de una forma placentera, no importa a qué momento del día suceda. Cuando sea" Regalo para Muse-at-dawn. Limme.


**Disclaimer:**Yo lo sé, ustedes lo saben, ¿quién necesita recordarlo? Plot is mine, rawr.

**Claim:**Jasper/Bree —YEY!

**Advertencias:**Cítrico *ivol laugh* Pero es limme, no es nada... (y metidas de mano y bleh, cosas por el estilo).

**Notas:**Para Muse-at-dawn, mi dear Muse, que cumplió muchos añitos (que no diré o me matará), que fue la creadora de esta pairing que es tan genial, que fangirlea desquiciadamente Naruto conmigo y que es simplemente awesome. Darling, disfruta este día, ya mismo te empaco los machos literarios que a ti te gustan, con los shinobis de la hoja, de la arena y demás, para que tengas una fiesta con mucho tequila, chocolate esparcido por el cuerpo de los machos y todo lo que quieras. Te loveo, honey. Espero que te guste.

-

-

* * *

**Whenever**

_(día, tarde, noche, ¿a quién le interesa cuando eres inmortal?)_

* * *

**I. Día **

_«cuando la luz lo toca todo y nada puede escapar de ella»_

Bree siempre lo mira encolerizada, demostrándole con sus orbes de carmesí que está dispuesta a atacarlo a la primera oportunidad que tenga. Le dice con cada movimiento que realiza, con cada mirada torva que le dedica y con cada intento frustrado por escapar, que ella es indomable, el puro salvajismo, y que nadie podrá tomarla nunca, incluído él (y luego le gruñe alto, un gruñido que es altanero y que precede al golpe seco cuando se lanza sobre él para morderle los labios, para arañar la piel y para desgarrar aquella ropa que le molesta tanto).

Bree nunca es domada, Jasper lo sabe bien. Es ella quien domina cada vez que se enrollan en alguna parte del bosque, cerca de algún arrollo pequeño, entre hojas verdes llenas de vida y pequeños animales que huyen aterrados ante aquellos seres. Es ella quien, a la luz del día y sin importarle nada, lo toma una y otra vez, consciente de que él no puede evitarlo, incluso si intenta controlar el ambiente emocional que se cierne sobre ellos. Nada de eso funcionará, no con ella.

La muchacha nunca se detiene cuando comienza con aquel juego adictivo, y si lo hace, es para ver la piel de granito de Jasper brillar como miles de diamantes iluminada por el sol del día. Para ver y analizar las miles de mordidas de neófitos que adornan todo su cuerpo, y para ver en dónde dejará ella las suyas. Porque ella marca territorio, ella es quien quiere poseerlo al final, quien quiere que él sea suyo y de nadie más, quien lo domine.

Ella es quien lo devuelve a él al estado de rebeldía que intenta evitar, aquel estado que mantiene lo más controlado posible, intentando no cruzar la maldita línea que siempre le tienta.

Ella lo descontrola, lo tienta y le sonríe para que crea que no es tan malo. Ella decide acompañarlo a caminar por ese sendero de libertad que queda iluminado por el sol, y es ella quien quiere ayudarle, volverlo a lo que realmente debe ser, para sentir que no está sola.

**II. Tarde**

_«cuando las luces se esfuman y todo comienza a morir»_

Ella evita la mirada de él, evita sus palabras y evita recordar lo que hizo (aunque le fuera imposible y aquello le causara más sed). Le bastó estar todo un día sin cazar un humano para descontrolarse, atacarlo y huir en busca de aquello que le desgarraba internamente la garganta. Algo en lo que Jasper no podía complacerla.

Y a Jasper le tomó un minuto entero poder ubicarla, otro minuto alcanzarla y luego unos más poder alejarla de la víctima y poder controlarla lo suficiente como para llevarla nuevamente a aquel claro donde la tenía _encerrada_ y controlada (a sabiendas de que aquello era algo que ni ella ni él soportaban).

— No tienes derecho a reprocharme nada, bien lo entiendes —su voz sonó más agresiva de lo que se propuso. Estaba enfadada, sí, por no lograr su cometido. Dio un puñetazo al suelo, al lado de donde estaba sentada, y la tierra se hundió unos cuantos metros.

— Lo sé, pero si yo pude elegir esta vía de escape, tu también puedes, ¿no crees? —su voz sonó comprensiva, y eso la enfadó aún más.

Bufó, ¿no podía hacerlo enojar, aunque sea un poco? Le enfadaba que él se mostrara tan comprensivo con ella, y que lo fuera.

Jasper sonrió a sentir sus emociones, sin comprender completamente el por qué de ellas, pero adivinándolo. Se acercó a ella, quedando en cuclillas para estar a su altura y la miró a los ojos. Ella se desarmó entonces. No era toda rebeldía, también estaba allí la muchacha de quince años sensible, la que vio su futuro extinguirse ante sus ojos.

Y quiso poder llorar otra vez cuando Jasper le besó la mejilla tiernamente. Se sintió más muerta de lo que se había sentido nunca cuando vio al sol ocultarse. No podía luchar contra lo que no era, y eso le dolía.

**III. Noche**

_«cuando el velo oscuro lo tapa todo y los fantasmas despiertan»_

Iba contra toda lógica, pero las noches resultaban peores para ella. Era entonces cuando su mente divagaba, analizando las sombras, observando la luna, que intentaba iluminar el cielo que por ningún motivo dejaba de ser de un negro profundo, tapándolo todo de una profunda calma. O así era para los humanos, que decansaban tranquilos o estaban de fiesta, emborrachándose y quién sabe qué más, pensando que sus vidas no estaban en riesgo. Todo eso le hacía impulsar la barrera que le impedía recordar más acerca de su humanidad. Era cuando los fantasmas le atacaban, porque sabía, era una de las pocas cosas que recordaba, que había sido atacada y mordida en una noche como aquella. Y el pánico era inevitable.

Jasper se alerta cuando siente tanto pánico y temor juntos en el pequeño cuerpecito de ella, y la observa fijamente, atento a cualquier explosión que le cause su cambio de humor.

— ¿Por qué no me puedes lleva donde vives? —pregunta, sin poder evitar que el temor se mezcle en sus palabras.

— Porque allí hay una humana.

— ¿Protegen a una humana?

— Ella es especial.

— ¿Y no te sientes tentado? ¿No quieres beber su sangre? —Jasper no responde, pero traga sonoramente y ella puede saber con exactitud la respuesta—. No me agrada la noche, no cuando estoy sola.

— Nadie puede herirte ahora —responde él, sin mirarla—. Además yo estoy contigo, no estás sola —agregó, de mala gana.

— Sí —susurra—, gracias por eso, supongo.

— Tu humor cambia bastante a lo largo del día. Eres una neófita en toda regla. Es fascinante.

— ¿A quién le importa? Quiero largarme de aquí, tú no puedes controlarme por mucho.

— Yo no, pero tú sí, por tu bien te conviene, ¿no crees? Yo creo que no quieres ser destruída.

Ella desvía la vista de él, y siente una nube de comprensión que la envuelve. Maldice al rubio y masculla algo entre dientes justo antes de que éste le besara rudamente.

Bree responde con entusiasmo, porque algo arde dentro de ella cada vez que Jasper la toca, algo que le quema de una forma placentera, no importa a qué momento del día suceda.

Ella sólo buscaba un poco de la libertad que había perdido cuando la transformaron y planeaba conducirlo a él también a aquella libertad que había esperado por siglos, porque sabía que él también la anhelaba, pero que no había encontrado por contenerse de lo que era. De su verdadera forma de ser, aquella que atacaba en cualquier momento e intentaba rebelarse.

* * *

_&._


End file.
